<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boss. by kimdonghyuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329242">Boss.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdonghyuns/pseuds/kimdonghyuns'>kimdonghyuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other tags to be added later, Possible Explicit Sexual Content, Soulmates, ao3 tagging system confusing but wbk, businessmen!svt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdonghyuns/pseuds/kimdonghyuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jihoon is very passionate about his job. So passionate that it didn't leave him much time for things like family and friends, let alone time to look for a relationship (and don't even get him started on those stupid letters on his wrist that showed him the birthdate and a nickname for his soulmate, there weren't enough hours in the day to even start thinking about that). </p><p>Needless to say, it's no surprise that when Jihoon's hard work and dedication is ignored and his dream promotion is given to Kwon Soonyoung, the Company President's son, Jihoon automatically hates every fiber of the man's being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Good Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon could just tell that today was going to be a good day.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike most days, he’d gotten out of bed that morning with a smile on his face and positive energy radiating throughout his body from head to toe. It wasn’t often that Jihoon got this excited about something. Well, at least something that wasn’t related to food because he very much enjoyed eating, thank you. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon had gotten ready for work in the usual fashion, only maybe he took a little bit longer to make sure he looked especially put together today, given that it was an important occasion and all. His black hair was neatly combed back, short bangs pushed off of his forehead with a little bit of hair gel. He’d picked out his favorite gray suit, pairing it with a white shirt and navy blue bow tie. Sure, the suit pants were just a bit too long for his shorter legs, but it was still the best one he had and Jihoon had no choice but to make do with it. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was dressed and had deemed the attire presentable enough, Jihoon takes one last look in the mirror, straightens his glasses, and grabs his bag before leaving the apartment. </p><p> </p><p>He made the short walk to the bus stop and sat down on the bench, put in his earbuds, and hit shuffle on his favorite playlist. Jihoon didn’t always listen to music before work, but today he felt like he could use the distraction. Maybe what he felt wasn’t exactly excitement, but nervousness. Nervous excitement, maybe? Jihoon was definitely excited, but the fear that things may not turn out in his favor was definitely there in the back of his mind and it had him just the slightest bit on edge.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon tries his best to push those thoughts out of his mind because if he dwelled on them too much he was bound to go into panic mode. He couldn’t let that happen, not today anyway. The amount of hard work he’d put into making sure that things turned out in his favor was something he was way too proud of, no way was he going to let anything negative his subconscious tried to tell him take root. </p><p> </p><p>He kept reminding himself of this from the time he stepped onto the bus until the time he was pressing the button to let him off. Luckily, he was able to keep up with his unusually cheery attitude and even hummed along to the music playing through the earbuds while he made the short walk from the bus stop he was let off at to his workplace. Jihoon quickly stops the music and takes out his earbuds to put them back in his bag when he reaches the front of the building, taking a deep breath before walking up the steps and through the door. </p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Choi, the front desk receptionist, gives her usual upbeat greeting when Jihoon walks past. On a normal day, Jihoon would have only politely bowed his head to acknowledge her, maybe throwing in the occasional quiet ‘hello’ when he was feeling generous. So needless to say, it catches Mrs. Choi off guard when Jihoon greets her back with the same enthusiasm that she had this time.  </p><p> </p><p>That kind of reaction seemed to be an ongoing trend with his coworkers today.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon had greeted everyone on the elevator with a big smile, something very out of character for him, and that could be seen by the way all of their eyes widened in surprise. The same thing happens again when he says hello to the people who sat at the desks surrounding his own. Some of them share a look with each other, secretly wondering if the man was ill or something else of the sort. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon notices the exchange, but pays it no mind. Sure, he may have felt a little bit guilty that he typically seemed so cold in the way he acted that even a basic greeting made them all react like that. It wasn’t ever Jihoon’s intention, really. He just preferred to come to work and get the things that needed to be done completed and perfected in a timely manner, and that didn’t leave much room to chat and make friends. Jihoon didn’t think work and friendship mixed well together anyway, so despite how badly his co-workers might think of him, Jihoon made it a point to keep work life 100% about work.   </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon kept that in mind when he heard whispers coming from a couple desks over, deciding to ignore it and start up his computer instead. He checks the time on his watch - 8:25 - and since he still had a few minutes left before they’d get called for the morning meeting, Jihoon takes all his folders out of his bag and gets his desk set up for the day. It didn’t take him long so Jihoon uses the last 2 minutes that he had left to make sure he was mentally prepared for the meeting, as if he hadn’t prepared for it all week.</p><p> </p><p>What was so special about this meeting that it had him this excited, yet so concerned?</p><p> </p><p>Well, the team leader of the company’s Product Design and Management division, Mr. Kim, was retiring. One of the main components of today’s meeting would be announcing who would take over the role once Mr. Kim left next month, and Jihoon wanted it badly. He’d applied for the position and considering how fantastic his job performance and work ethic was, Jihoon more or less considered himself a shoe-in. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t normally this confident, but Jihoon knew he deserved this title so he couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>When the two minutes pass, Jihoon is up and out of his chair before anyone else. He adjusts his bowtie, picks up the folder with his newest product performance evaluation, and walks toward the meeting room as soon as Mr. Kim calls for them. Jihoon takes a seat in his usual spot at the table that took up the majority of the room, sitting down his folder and folding his hands on top of it. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the team files into the room short after and Mr. Kim starts the meeting once everyone has taken their seats. The first part goes by the same as their usual Friday meetings did, which consisted of sharing their weekly findings and evaluations for test runs of the company’s newest products. Jihoon volunteers to present his report first, not leaving out a single detail, and then listens intently when his co-workers follow suit with their own reports.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone had finished, there’s a soft knock on the door and Mr. Kim stands when the newcomer enters the room. Jihoon and his co-workers were very much confused at the sudden entrance of someone they’d never seen before, but they all stood and bowed politely after their team leader did the same thing. Their meetings usually never got interrupted so it left the whole room wondering what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>The man who had entered looked to be about Jihoon’s age, only taller. His features were sharp, with small eyes, and a defined jawline that any man would be jealous of. He wore a dark gray suit jacket with pants that weren’t exactly the same color, and quite frankly he didn’t really look like he wanted to be there that much.</p><p> </p><p>The most striking thing about him though, was his hair. It was a platinum blonde color with the slightest silver tint to it, something Jihoon thought was weird since he’d yet to see a man come in to work with dyed hair in the whole two years that he’d worked there. The man had it parted neatly, but it somehow still managed to look messy and gave him an overall uninterested, unprofessional appearance.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly walked across the room to take the only open spot left at the table and he flops down onto the chair without much grace. Everyone takes that as their queue to sit again as well and they wait for Mr. Kim to say something when he stays standing. Their leader clears his throat and takes a deep breath before speaking to make sure he can get through what he needs to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, as you all know by now I will be retiring at the end of this month,” Mr. Kim says, walking back and forth beside the table in an almost robotic way. “I know there are several of you who’d like the opportunity to fill my position once I leave, and I for one think any one of you would do an amazing job as our division’s new team leader.”</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Kim makes direct eye contact with Jihoon while he says that, leaving Jihoon anxious. He really hoped that his name would be called, more than anything. The excited feeling he’d had earlier fades completely into nerves and he starts fidgeting with his fingers without even noticing.</p><p> </p><p>“However, at this month’s board meeting our President revealed that he had a very special person in mind for the job, and we all came to an agreement. As much as I hate to leave this wonderful company behind, I truly believe that this individual will take great care of your team and that the Product Design and Management division of S.V.T Enterprises will have so much success with him in charge,” Mr. Kim continues, taking in another deep breath before delivering the last line of his speech. “Everyone, please join me in welcoming Kwon Soonyoung, your new team leader.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes everything in Jihoon to keep his jaw from dropping open in shock when the man who’d just entered the room stands and shakes Mr. Kim’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my name is Kwon Soonyoung,” the man introduced himself in a tone of voice that made it once again clear how much he didn’t want to be there. “As your new team leader, I’ll do everything in my power to ensure that we all work together seamlessly and have as much success as possible in our role at S.V.T Enterprises. Thank you very much for your time today.”</p><p> </p><p>The man bows his head before sitting back down and Jihoon was absolutely dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>It honestly didn’t seem real. Jihoon had never even seen the man before so he had to be new to the company, what did he do to deserve the role of team leader? Just by the looks on his co-workers faces, Jihoon could tell they were feeling the same way.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Jihoon would say he was the most deserving of the position because he had faith in his work abilities, but he’d much rather it have gone to someone already on the team than a complete outsider. Did all the time and effort they had put into the company mean nothing to their President? Surely this had to be some kind of joke.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for that, Mr. Kwon,” Mr. Kim says, standing once again. “Alright,that will be everything for this morning’s meeting, you’ve all done well this week. You may go back to your tasks now, I look forward to seeing you all again on Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait, so it wasn’t a joke? </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Kim gathered all the reports that he’d been given, the usual signal that the meeting was completely over, and compiled them into his folders. All of his co-workers exchanged looks that seemed to ask ‘what the heck just happened?’ before they all eventually get out of their seats and return to work. Jihoon was the only one who hadn’t moved yet. </p><p> </p><p>And Kwon Soonyoung? He hadn’t moved either, but that was because he was too busy tapping away on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was furious, and rightfully so. The mental preparation he’d tried to do before the meeting was no match for the bomb that got dropped on them all, and then to see this man playing around with his phone like they weren’t even at work? The audacity of him was shocking to Jihoon, but he bit his tongue. Lashing out wasn’t going to change anything. </p><p> </p><p>“The meeting is over, you can go now Mr. Lee,” Mr. Kim informs him. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon had been so caught up in his anger at the man sitting at the other end of the table that he didn’t realize he still hadn’t made any move to leave the room. Soonyoung, who’d also looked up when Mr. Kim spoke, catches Jihoon mid-glare. The eyebrow raise and smirk that Jihoon gets in response is infuriating.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, they’d only just met, but Jihoon could already tell how much he was going to hate Kwon Soonyoung.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to my first svt fic! I have a lot planned for this one so I really hope you enjoy. Any comments/constructive criticism are always appreciated :)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>(ps my twitter is choicexcarat if anyone wants to come scream with me about the 192837 groups I stan lmao)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anger. That was all Jihoon could feel at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>When he’d asked Mr. Kim if they could talk before he left the meeting room, this wasn’t how he’d expected things to go. Granted, he hadn’t expected any of the morning’s events to happen, but this? This took the cake.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if Jihoon hadn’t been so angry that he’d stayed after the meeting, this would have been one of his co-worker’s problems, not his. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Jihoon that wasn’t the case. He couldn’t help himself, what with the way Kwon Soonyoung had been sitting there playing around on his phone and then had the audacity to smirk at Jihoon when he caught him glaring. Anyone else in his position would have done the same.</p><p> </p><p>So naturally, he asked “Mr. Kim sir, do you have a minute? I’d like to talk to you.” </p><p> </p><p>He made sure his voice was stern enough that even though Mr. Kim was his superior, he’d feel like he couldn’t give him ‘no’ as an answer.</p><p> </p><p>So Mr. Kim obviously agreed, and much to Jihoon’s satisfaction it was clear that Kwon Soonyoung could tell his presence there wasn’t wanted anymore. He nervously cleared his throat and the cocky aura the man had when he’d smirked at Jihoon was less prominent in that moment. Of course Soonyoung looked like he still didn’t want to be there, but his face had changed into a more confused expression, almost like he couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to be doing.</p><p> </p><p>If Jihoon wasn’t so mad, he might have felt bad. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Kim took notice of Soonyoung’s predicament and said, “Mr. Kwon, you can head out to Mr. Lee’s desk and wait for him there, we’ll only be a moment.”</p><p>Soonyoung nodded and took one more nervous look around the room before he walked out the door. And Jihoon? Jihoon was beyond confused. Did Mr. Kim just send Kwon Soonyoung to his desk?</p><p> </p><p>It was still early and this day was already turning out to be more than a match for Jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir, what’s going on?” Jihoon asked, needing some kind of explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Kim sighs, “Look Mr. Lee, I’m truly sorry. I know how badly you wanted this job, but there’s nothing I can do now. We have to respect our President’s wishes, and his wish was that we put his son in charge of your division. I ask that you please just accept it for what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>So Kwon Soonyoung was President Kwon’s son? </p><p> </p><p>This takes Jihoon a minute to process. From what he’d heard in the two years he’s been here, the President’s son didn’t want anything to do with the company. There were rumors that it was because he was rebellious, but since no one that worked here had ever seen or talked to the guy there wasn’t any way to confirm that, so why? Why bring in someone who doesn’t seem to have any interest in working here or any form of training to run a whole division?</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Kim I don’t understand what’s going on here. I won’t lie, I’m not happy with the President’s decision and I know you can’t help with that, but can you at least tell me why you sent him to my desk? If I have to accept this, I at least want an explanation.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon usually wasn’t this persistent when the team leader told him to do something, but this time was different. Besides, he knew Mr. Kim was fond enough of him that he wouldn’t be mad at Jihoon for asking questions. </p><p> </p><p>“Jihoon, please don’t be too shocked by what I’m about to ask of you,” Mr. Kim said, uncharacteristically dropping formalities. “Obviously your new team leader is a bit, well, unprepared to take on the role. President Kwon asked me to put the best of the Product Design and Management division in charge of Soonyoung’s training, and that just so happens to be you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon was once again dumbfounded. Not only had he lost the promotion, but now he was involuntarily selected to train someone who’d soon be his superior? He wanted nothing to do with that responsibility.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, look at the time,” Mr Kim. said, looking at his watch. “We’d better get back to work, Mr. Lee. Good luck with the training, I know you’ll do well.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even have the slightest clue how to respond Mr. Kim. Any other time he would have gladly taken it as a compliment, but the fact that it had come when he was already upset? That made it feel more like a blow to his self confidence than something positive.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon had way too much pride to admit that though, so the response he gave Mr. Kim was a nod followed by a polite bow to show he understood rather than questioning his team leader’s authority any farther. However, he did allow himself to feel a little bit of self pity when he finally left the conference room and took a quick bathroom break. Jihoon didn’t cry of course, that’s where he drew the line. Instead, once he was finished he took a deep breath and started to walk back to his desk, hiding his bruised ego behind a straight face.  </p><p> </p><p>That is, until he sees Kwon Soonyoung sitting at his desk, in his chair, tapping away on his phone again. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon tried, he really did, to keep his anger in check but it was futile at this point. It had been simmering inside him for the past hour and Jihoon could feel he’d reached the breaking point when he quickened his pace. Soonyoung didn’t look up or take notice of Jihoon when he reached the desk, but he definitely notices when Jihoon slams his folder down onto it with a loud bang. </p><p> </p><p>The low hum of work-related chatter stopped immediately and Jihoon could feel how all the eyes in the room were now on the two of them. Soonyoung visibly gulps and nervously runs the hand that wasn’t holding his phone through his dyed hair. However, that nervousness is short lived because when Soonyoung looks up to meet Jihoon’s eyes, he leans back in the chair and raises an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon hadn’t spoken one word to the man and he already didn’t know how he’d manage three weeks of training him, but he had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>“So Mr. Kwon, since you’re new here I assume there’s a lot you don’t know. Luckily for me, I’ve been given the honor of training you but there are a few rules we need to establish first,” Jihoon starts his lecture with a sarcastic tone and holds up his index finger. “Rule number one: no cell phones during work hours unless it’s for business purposes, and that doesn’t include your personal business.”</p><p> </p><p>With that said, Jihoon reaches over to take the phone out of Soonyoung’s hands and sits it down on the other end of the desk. The look of shock on his face gave Jihoon just a little bit of joy given the current situation. Soonyoung crosses his arms over his chest, obviously annoyed, but he still continues to pay attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Rule number two: you may be training to be our new team leader, but right now you listen to me. It’s my job to make sure you’re doing what you’re supposed to, so that means if I tell you to do something, you do it. No questions asked unless there’s something you don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon didn’t know where he was getting all of this confidence from. Sure, he was more authoritative by nature but actually putting it into practice wasn’t something that he did very often. Apparently he didn’t sound firm enough though because Soonyoung rolls his eyes at that, and it’s all Jihoon can do to keep his cool. </p><p> </p><p>“Rule number three: treat me with respect. If you do I’ll do the same for you, but if you keep doing what you just did don’t expect me to, President’s son or not this is a workplace and all of us are expected to be civil.”  </p><p> </p><p>They could hear snickers from the rest of their co-workers listening in and Soonyoung narrows his eyes just slightly, but he doesn’t comment. Jihoon felt pretty pleased with himself that he’d made his points clear enough that the man doesn’t even dare to talk back. Maybe he could at least gain direct leadership experience from this, but that remains to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>“And lastly, this isn’t really a rule but moreso a request: no more talking than necessary. I’m here to work, not make friends. If you cooperate with all this I’ll make your training super easy and you’ll actually be able to run our team when the time comes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon holds out a hand for Soonyoung to shake, a polite gesture after the whole lecture he’d just given the man. Maybe he came off as a bit harsh, but Jihoon was angry and he did the best he could. However, when Soonyoung sits there with his arms still crossed and doesn’t make any move to accept the handshake, it seems his best wasn’t good enough and it confirms what Jihoon already feared:</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay it took me a while chapter 2 is finally up! I'm really excited to write this story tbh :) </p><p>Are y’all enjoying so far? </p><p>Huge thanks for the kudos and comments on the last chapter, it really means a lot! All feedback &amp; constructive criticism is always appreciated.</p><p>Also, if you want to come scream about the 2937439 groups I stan with me my twitter is choicexcarat !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon didn’t really mind Tuesdays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure, they weren’t his absolute favorite, but they were bearable (unlike Mondays). Mondays were always hell. Nine times out of ten, they meant sitting through test runs and pitches for new products. Fridays were more or less the same as Mondays, only at the end of the day there was an entire weekend to rest before coming back to do it all again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wednesdays were Jihoon’s favorite. Those were the days that he had the most creative freedom at work, where he’d come up with ideas on how to improve the product he’d taken on at that moment. Jihoon really loved his brain, and it was like Christmas morning every time something he’d come up with worked. It excited him to know that he’d taken off the theoretical wrapping paper and made it better all on his own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuesdays and Thursdays were the middle ground, right in between the hectic and the enjoyable. So naturally, Jihoon really thought nothing overtly stressful would happen when he’d walked into work that Tuesday morning. But boy, was he mistaken. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don’t get Jihoon wrong, the first day of training Soonyoung hadn’t gone <i>entirely</i> bad. Especially if you overlooked the mood Jihoon had been in given the circumstances and the slightest hint of an attitude Soonyoung exhibited every time he spoke. That attitude really bugged Jihoon. If he were being honest though, the man didn’t talk nearly as much as he thought he would, something that was surprising to Jihoon though he didn’t really know why. Soonyoung had actually listened to him somewhat, only asking a question here and there if he didn’t understand something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, Soonyoung called out of work yesterday, on a Monday, which all things considered was the absolute worst day to call out. Not to mention the fact that the Friday he’d started work was the last Friday of the month. This meant that everyone was scrambling to check and double check all the product data from the month of September, making sure everything was correct and input into the computer for submitting to the marketing team. This always put Jihoon’s co-workers on edge because they knew that if the board found even the slightest flaw in the data during presentation at the next Friday’s board meeting, the employee responsible would lose their job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon never stressed too much about it himself. He was a perfectionist after all, and he had quite a keen eye that caught any mistakes before he could make them. Even when explaining the process to Soonyoung, who was watching everything he did with a gross lack of interest, Jihoon didn’t lose his focus. Needless to say though, with everyone being so busy it made sense that it threw the usual Friday business of test runs and other important product related things off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Soonyoung’s call out, this meant they were a day behind on his training. Obviously, if he was going to be ready to take on the role of team leader when Mr. Kim stepped down, every hour counted. Jihoon normally didn’t do or watch any more test runs on Tuesdays, as the day isn’t typically designated for that in his department. However, since Soonyoung had missed the oh so crucial knowledge on how the usual day-to-day business worked and putting off showing him until Friday probably wasn’t the smartest idea, it didn’t leave Jihoon with any other choices. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, screw Mr. Kim for putting all of this on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon ran a hand through his hair in frustration when he sat down at his desk, only to find that Soonyoung hadn’t arrived yet. He figured he’d be one that would come in late, of course, but it was still annoying. Regardless, at least it gave Jihoon enough time to get his area set up and once that was finished, he pulled the list of tests being done that day.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Soonyoung decided to show up some fifteen minutes later, everything was organized and Jihoon had already read through the list once. He was going over it a second time when the man stopped in front of his desk. Jihoon looked up from the paper, not quite prepared for the sight he was met with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soonyoung looked awful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not the kind of awful people look when they’re sick, but the kind of awful that someone looked when they’ve not slept in days or they’d had a bit too much to drink the night before. He had dark circles under his eyes and his dyed hair was an absolute mess, sticking out every which way. It looked like he’d rolled out of bed and left it like it was. To his credit, Soonyoung still had managed to put on something nice at least. Sure, his tie might have been crooked, but the button up shirt and slacks were still decent enough to be work appropriate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late, Mr. Lee,”  Soonyoung said, trying to calm his breathing. He sounded like he’d just run up the stairs, which didn’t make much sense to Jihoon since there was an elevator. Soonyoung sat his bag down on the desk and pulled up a chair to sit across from him before asking. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you...okay?” Jihoon answered the question with another question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soonyoung waved him off with, “I’m fine. Great, actually. I just overslept.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the nervous tone he’d spoken in was anything to go by, Jihoon could tell whatever was bothering the man was more than just a lack of sleep. Luckily for Soonyoung, Jihoon didn’t pry. It wasn’t any of his business anyway and quite frankly, the only way it would be of any concern to Jihoon is if Soonyoung tried to use it as an excuse to slack off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, we’re going to help with a few test runs. It’s usually a Monday and Friday thing for our division, but seeing as you called out yesterday, I think it’s best we make an exception. Wouldn’t want you to not be prepared now, would we, Team Leader Kwon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sarcasm in Jihoon’s tone was beyond evident, but if it bothered Soonyoung, he didn’t show it. Jihoon sighed and mentally prepared himself for the worst possible outcome in case today’s training didn’t go according to plan. Once he felt ready, he stood up to grab his suit jacket along with the paperwork they’d need, and motioned for Soonyoung to follow as he walked away from the desk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re heading to Electronics first,” Jihoon began as he made his way toward the elevator. “Personally, I’m excited about this one because we’ll be testing out a new music creation and I editing software.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S.V.T Enterprises has an Electronics division?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soonyoung followed along behind him, akin to a lost puppy with the way his eyes darted back and forth around the room as if he still wasn’t quite familiar with where he was going. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Kwon, do you really know nothing about your father’s company?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon stopped in front of the elevator, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at the other man’s ignorance. He stepped on when the doors opened and pressed the button for the correct floor. It only took him a second to notice the look on Soonyoung’s face as he stared at the ground, just outside of the elevator. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you coming?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This caught Soonyoung off guard and he looked up to meet Jihoon’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes, Mr. Lee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded his head a couple times before hesitantly making his way inside the small space, just in time before the doors closed behind him. Soonyoung cleared his throat and straightened up his shoulders, but that look still remained on his face. With his small eyes slightly widened and the way his chest rose and fell with rapid intakes of breath, anyone could tell that Soonyoung was afraid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was it the elevator?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon wondered if that was the reasoning behind his earlier assumption that Soonyoung had taken the stairs when coming into work. He watched as Soonyoung closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall, seemingly trying to calm himself down as the elevator started moving. Jihoon almost felt sorry for the man as he didn’t know what was going on, or how to help, he just hoped that he’d be okay once they reached their destination because they had a lot of work to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Kwon, are you alright?” Jihoon finally asked when a jolt of the elevator visibly caused Soonyoung’s face to scrunch up in a pained expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just Peachy,” Soonyong said through clenched teeth, hardly moving his mouth in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon scoffed at the bitter tone the other man had used. So much for feeling sorry for him. If this was how Soonyoung was going to act when all he did was try to make sure he was okay, Jihoon really didn’t know how they were going to make it through a month of training without one of them wringing the other’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the elevator finally came to a stop, Jihoon was out the door as soon as it opened and immediately turned back toward the opening, arms crossed and waiting expectantly for Soonyoung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man in question seemed to be having a, well, <i>difficult</i> time getting off the elevator. Soonyoung slowly straightened back up from where he’d been slumped against the wall and took a shaky step forward. He could have easily passed for being drunk with the way his legs wobbled as he walked, eyes completely blank and unfocused. If they weren’t at work and the other wasn’t taking up precious time with his slowness, Jihoon might have found the sight amusing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Kwon, please pull yourself together. You won’t be able to learn anything if you keep this up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You,” Soonyoung started, giving the other an incredulous look. “You think that was on purpose?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jihoon closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop himself from getting angry before he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whether or not it was on purpose isn’t my concern. What is my concern, however, is your training. Tell me, Mr. Kwon, how am I supposed to do my job properly when you’re coming in late, stumbling around like you’re drunk, and looking altogether like you’re out of it? Now please, for both our sakes, take a moment to collect yourself so we can get to work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soonyoung was obviously offended if the way his face fell way anything to go by. It almost made him look like a kicked puppy as his lips formed into a slight pout, to which Jihoon did not hold back his eye roll this time because pouting was something he absolutely hated. However, much to his surprise, Soonyoung had no response to his mini rant and they made their way to Electronics soon after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello hello, I am finally back with an update! First off, I just want to say thank you for all the support I got on the first two chapters of this story. It honestly means so much to me.</p>
<p>I know this chapter is on the shorter side considering how long it's been since I last updated, but they will get longer in the future and I hope yall enjoy regardless.</p>
<p>As always, I thrive off of comments so please leave your thoughts if you feel so inclined. Thanks for reading! -Tay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>